1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to pressurized dispensers of the type which include a spray nozzle which is normally depressed to activate a valve to allow contents to be dispensed under pressure from a container and wherein an extension spray tube is secured within the orifice of the spray nozzle to ensure that the spray tube does not become dislodged or re-oriented when the dispenser is in use. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a retention member in the form of a resilient coil having a plurality of turns wherein the coil may be rotated about the spray nozzle to selectively engage a spray tube and thereby retain the spray tube within the orifice of the nozzle during the use of the pressurized dispenser.
2. History of the Related Art
Extension spray tubes have commonly been used with dispensers in order to allow the contents of the dispenser to be directed to a particular point of application. Extension spray tubes are most conventionally used with pressurized spray containers which include a valve assembly having a valve nozzle with a spray orifice. Such valve nozzles are operable by depressing the nozzles relative to the container to thereby release the contents of the container under pressure.
Spray tubes are conventionally designed to frictionally engaged within orifices of spray nozzles and once the nozzles are open to the pressurized fluids within containers, such extension tubes are frequently dislodged from within the orifices of the spray nozzles. Even if the spray tubes are not initially dislodged by the fluid contents under pressure, the spray tubes can become misaligned during use thus allowing the pressurized contents of dispensers to be improperly discharged.
In an effort to overcome the accidental displacement of extension spray tubes relative to spray nozzles for use with pressurized dispensers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,750 to Moral disclosed a modified spray nozzle having a stepped orifice allowing increasing frictional engagement of a spray tube within the orifice. Unfortunately, this type of structure does not completely eliminate the possibility of the spray tube becoming dislodged either by the pressurized contents of the dispenser or by accidental movement of the spray tube during use.
Another type of device for securing a spray tube within an orifice of a spray nozzle for pressurized dispensers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,704 to Stollmeyer. This device discloses a strap-like member having a plurality of spaced openings therein. The spray tube is extended through a pair of spaced openings in the strap member and an end of the strap member is engaged over a back portion of the nozzle remote from the orifice. With this type of arrangement, the spray nozzle is retained somewhat more securely, however, still can become accidentally dislodged if the outer end of the spray tube is accidentally abutted against an object. Further, the amount of retaining force provided by the strap member is somewhat limited as the spray tube can be axially shifted relative to the openings formed in the strap member under the force of the contents of the fluid dispenser during use.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need to provide retention devices for use with spray tubes for nozzles of pressurized dispensing containers which can be easily utilized to positively secure spray tubes in a securely mounted position relative to the orifice of spray nozzles during use.